


Insomnio

by samej



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-15
Updated: 2009-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No le puede hablar de las escapadas en medio de la noche, o de cuando Shego entra en su cuarto cuando el mundo está dormido y no viene precisamente a hacerle daño.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoanneDistte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneDistte/gifts).



> Escrito como regalito de cumpleaños. ¡¡Un superachuchón para ella!!

Ron no sabe nada.

Tampoco ella tiene idea de cómo empezar a decírselo, o si realmente eso cambiaría algo porque nadie diría que hay algo distinto. No es como si fueran traidoras, como si ella le contara las localizaciones secretas de la policía o Shego le avisara de los planes del Dr. Drakken. No, nada de eso pasa así que Kim piensa que entonces, para qué volver loco a Ron, que de todas formas no lo entendería.

No le puede hablar de las escapadas en medio de la noche, o de cuando Shego entra en su cuarto cuando el mundo está dormido y no viene precisamente a hacerle daño. Aunque a veces piensa que preferiría a esa Shego a la que entendía que esa otra que hace que se le apriete el estómago en un nudo, que le besa, y le toca y le da más calor con las manos desnudas que el que le daría con su poder activado.

Es consciente de las consecuencias que puede tener. Si le hubieran dicho antes si ella creía que se podía confiar en Shego, hubiera contestado que esas dos palabras no deberían siquiera poder ponerse en una frase. Pero aún sabiendo que no está bien, que se pone en peligro a sí misma y a los demás no es capaz de apartar la cara cuando se acerca y le lame los labios, ni de parar sus propias manos cuando se escapan y tocan su cuerpo.

Suspira y da otra vuelta en la cama. Parece que le espera otra noche sin dormir, y todo por su culpa.

**

Shego es más lista, rápida, y peligrosa que el Dr. Drakken. Ella lo sabe, él lo sabe. Hasta Ron Imparable, que tiene menos inteligencia que la rata desnuda esa suya, lo sabe.

La razón por la que está con él y le ayuda es el conocimiento científico que tiene, que es lo que le hace útil para ella. Además es mucho más cómodo ser la segunda al dominar el mundo, que no tiene tanta presión como el líder y, cuando lo consigan, Drakken será el que esté de cara a la galería y ella se encargará de la dificil y pesada tarea de no hacer nada.

Se puede imaginar un futuro así.

La única mancha en el camino para llegar ahí es Kim Possible. Maldita Kim Possible que siempre le frustra sus planes, que siempre tiene que aparecer para fastidiarles. Pero ahora hay algo que ha cambiado. Todo empezó de manera casi absurda (un fallo de una de sus trampas, ellas encerradas durante horas, la posibilidad de morir) pero ahora todo ha cambiado y Shego ya no sabe cómo pararlo.

Y por eso aparece en su casa y se deja llevar hasta que tiene el pelo pegado a la frente por el sudor, y el cuerpo de Kim está arqueándose contra sus dedos. Hay algo adictivo en hacer que sucumba ante ella, aunque no sea peleando, en sentirla aferrándose a sus hombros mientras se muerde los labios (aunque a veces sea ella la que no consigue controlarse cuando acaba tumbada en su cama con Kim entre las piernas, conteniéndose para no gemir).

Aprieta la almohada contra su cara en un vano intento por no recordarle durante más tiempo y un gemido de frustración sale de su garganta.

Cuando al día siguiente el jefe le pregunta por las ojeras, Shego no tiene fuerzas ni para contestar.


End file.
